


The moon in your eyes

by AlexaAckerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Constellations, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Original Universe, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Stargazing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaAckerman/pseuds/AlexaAckerman
Summary: From stargazing to love confessions
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	The moon in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HanaNekoMoonPig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaNekoMoonPig/gifts).



> I dedicate this story to my dear friend HanaNekoMoonPig. Thank you for always inspiring me, for supporting me in every situation. I love you, sweet marshmallow ♡
> 
> This fic was also written for the prompt 'Confession of Love', as part of the Eruri Valentine's event organized by @holidayeruri on Twitter :-) 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated. Thank you 💗

**The moon in your eyes**

It was already shortly after eleven in the evening, when Levi was on his direct way to Erwin's office, wondering what the commander wanted from him at this late hour. 

Perhaps, he wanted to discuss his newest strategy with him or maybe it was about the new recruits and how they could improve their training even further. Or... or he wanted something totally different. At that thought, Levi bit his lower lip. 

Having arrived in front of the door, he knocked twice. However, there was no reaction coming from within, no _Come in_ as usual. And so, Levi opened the heavy, wooden door in one swift motion. 

He closed the door behind him with a low thud and scanned the well-known room from top to bottom. The chair behind the desk was empty, not one single piece of paper was laying on the desk. Only two burning candles, which shrouded the room in a warm, dimmed light, were placed on top. 

Levi made a few further steps inside the room und just in this moment, the door to Erwin's adjoined bed- and bathroom, swung open. 

And Levi could do nothing but gulp at the sight. He stared at the commander, his lips a bit apart, while trying to comprehend how Erwin presented himself in front of him. He wore dark, casual pants, a white shirt, which slightly sticked to his still damp skin, making Levi's own skin crawl. A towel was hanging around his neck, catching the tiny droplets falling down from his wet strands. Levi almost groaned, almost. 

The blonde's blue eyes met Levi's grey, blue-ish orbs and before the raven could even say anything, Erwin spoke, smiling. "I'm glad you came." 

Levi was averting his eyes, because he could feel that he was blushing hard and his mind running a thousand miles a minute. And yet, he tried to calm down himself, tried to steady his wildly pumping heart before answering. "Tsk! What do you want from me at this time? Couldn't you have waited until tomorrow?" 

The blonde closed the already short distance between them, holding Levi's gaze with a smirk. "I wanted to show you something. And no, it can't wait until tomorrow." Erwin held out his hand towards Levi, a faint smile gracing his lips while doing so. "Come with me. You will like it, I'm sure." The black-haired hesitated at first, but then laid his slightly shaking hand in Erwin's. The blonde's thumb stroked over Levi's delicate fingers, making the raven swallow, and then he is suddenly being pulled forward, lead behind the commanders work desk, where he's usually spending hours and hours in order to come up with the next perfect plan for another expedition outside the walls. 

Both are coming to a halt in front of the two big windows. Furrowing his brows, Levi asks, "And what now? Did you suddenly discover that the titans are active during the night nonetheless, or what? Because I can't really see anything interesting out there!" He crosses his arms before his chest, tapping his right foot on the floor in an annoyed and impatient manner. Erwin though, could nothing but chuckle about the raven's reaction. "That is so you! But look, don't you see it? How the full moon is shining so brightly tonight? Illuminating the actually dark sky?" The blonde pointed at the moon in all his glory. 

Levi followed the movement of Erwin's index finger and yes, he was indeed very beautiful. However, that wasn't everything he could witness with his own two eyes. A tent of million of stars was unfolding in front of him. One sparkling more than the other, the whole image of uncountable stars leaving him almost speechless. "Yeah, the view isn't bad", he noted. Erwin grinned and placed his left hand on Levi's shoulder, making the latter flinch a bit in surprise. The blonde man came even closer, leaning against the raven's body. "Look, over there, that's the evening star. And there, do you see those two bigger stars and the three smaller ones in a row situated under them?" Levi nodded and Erwin continued, "That's the constellation called Orion." Surprised by Erwin's knowledge about the far away stars, Levi asks, "How... do you know?" 

"Well...", Erwin starts to explain, "My father taught me. We often went stargazing and he was a wise man. When I look at the night sky, it also makes me think about him. And I wanted to familiarize you with the outstanding and fascinating beauty of the stars." 

Levi could clearly see the longing in Erwin's bright, blue eyes. "He really was a wise man and a good father.", Levi responded, trying to comfort the taller one. "You know... even though I'm rarely talking about it... I also miss my mother a lot. So, I have a vague idea of what you're feeling inside. I just... want you to know that... you're not alone." 

And at that, Erwin grabs Levi's shoulder and spins him around, pressing him against the window, making the raven yelp in shock and his eyes widen, even more as Erwin leans down to connect both their lips. The kiss is sensual and long. Levi has to steady himself by grabbing the commander's shirt. Mid-kissing and moaning lowly, the blonde says, "You have no idea how much I love you. Love you for always being by my side, for trusting me, for listening to me... just for everything." 

Levi's eyes were still halfway closed as he listened to Erwin's confession. Yes, he was aware that there was 'more' between them, more than sometimes 'sharing the bed together' over night, more than whispered words of adoration to each other. But this was truly the first time that Erwin spoke about 'love' and what Erwin truly feels for him. 

As the blonde's words sank in slowly, Erwin started to tenderly caress Levi's cheek and then placed another overly sweet and soft kiss onto the raven's lips. 

Levi closed his eyes again. Not only because he savored Erwin's gentle way of showing how much he loves him, but also because he was unsure... unsure about how to respond, since he has always been bad at verbally expressing how he feels for someone. He swallowed thickly, knowing that Erwin was waiting for an answer. And so he looked up, the light of the moon reflecting in Erwin's magnificent, ocean-blue eyes. "I...", Levi's voice was slightly trembling, "...I guess... uhm... I... ugh... dammit! I l- love you, too..." 

Levi sighs out and Erwin has to hold back a chuckle, knowing how hard it must have been for the smaller one to finally confess his feelings. But the more he's happy about it, giddy with love and to show this he simply presses Levi against himself, the raven shrieking for one second as his face is suddenly buried between the blonde's hard, but at the same time squishy pecs. 

They are staying like this for a few moments, Levi wrapped in Erwin's strong arms, his long fingers carding through the dark locks over and over again, ... until the heat that's rising up and growing stronger and stronger between them, is too much. "Erwin... that... hurts a bit", Levi remarks, having struggle with breathing already because the blonde's pressing him so hard against his own body, as if he wants them to fully become one. 

"Oh! Oh my... I'm sorry... I didn't even notice!", Erwin says in shock and also in a slightly embarrassed way before letting go of the smaller man. 

"It's fine. It was... nice, but then I nearly suffocated.", Levi said with a smirk. 

"You're even more beautiful when you smile, you know that?" 

"Erwin... stop your sappy way of talking!" 

"But it's true. And I'll say it over and over again, until you believe me." 

"Tsk! I hate you!" 

"No, you don't. In fact, I know that you love me, because you just told me so." 

"Do whatever you want, blondie!" 

"All right!" 

  
And in the next moment, Levi was being carried bridal style to the bedroom, the towel around Erwin's neck falling down to the floor at the same time. 

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?", the raven panted with rage. But Erwin ignored Levi's angered voice, simply went on striding forward and saying in a sultry tone, "Let's continue the stargazing from my bed." 

\- end - 


End file.
